


Lead the Way

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Beginnings, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: “What do you want, Potter?”Moving closer, Potter’s smile grew wider, almost predatory. “Oh, nothing,” he said, innocent tone the antithesis of his grin. He got up right next to Draco, coming so he was standing facing Draco’s side. Draco played indifferent but he could barely breathe from the heat of Potter’s presence. “Just wanted to see how pretty boy Malfoy is doing.” Draco could feel Potter’s breath on his neck as he spoke and the low tone of Potter’s voice was unlike anything he had heard from the man before. It made his knees weak.“You know,” Harry continued, moving to step behind Draco. “I’ve been thinking.”“Congratulations,” Draco bit. “Glad you figured that one out.”Harry smirked behind Draco and continued walking around him. “I heard some interesting information and I think it would be in your best interest to—“ Harry was paused by Draco’s other side now and he leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear, quiet enough so Hermione and Pansy couldn’t hear. “Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight.”





	Lead the Way

Draco could scream. In fact, he was so very close to screaming. Potter was absolutely insufferable with his stupid friends and his stupid hair and his stupid scar and— and the fucking ways he smirked while he leaned back in his chair that sent shivers up Draco’s spine.

He had tried to ignore him, as he usually did, but there was just no helping it anymore. Apparently over the summer Harry had turned from a lanky fifteen year old into an attractive sixteen year old and Draco’s face was going hot just thinking about it. It was just something about the way his dark green robes complimented his eyes that kept Draco on edge.

And of course he could never tell more than his friends. If people found out that he, a Gryffindor, had a crush on Potter, a Slytherin, it just may be worse than when he had to write home first year and tell Father he had been sorted into Gryffindor. It was bad enough when the house found out Ginny was dating Pansy and Pansy isn’t “Golden Boy” of Slytherin House. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like. And what would Potter say? The two of them were constantly clashing and if Potter ever found out that Draco actually—

Oh the taunts would never end.

Draco knew that he was supposed to be courageous as a Gryffindor but he just found himself melting every time he saw Harry smirk. Every time he would think: I should just go up to him and kiss him and then Potter will do something else that makes Draco remember that he hates him. And the feeling is so very mutual.

Shaking his head clear of all the images running through his mind, Draco walked through the halls at a brisk pace. He was going to go back to the common room and clambered through the portrait, already pulling his textbook out of his bag and making his way to a seat. Halfway there, he was intercepted by Hermione.

“Hey Draco,” she said, falling into step beside him. “Do you want to do Ancient Runes homework together?”

He gave her a look of pure thankfulness. “Yes. I fucking hate this class. Thank you.” They sat down at a table and began to work. Not ten minutes in and they were interrupted.

Ron Weasley sauntered into the room like he owned it. Draco rolled his eyes. He hated Weasley— Potter’s best mate— and they both clashed at every turn. It only made things worse that they were both on Gryffindor’s quidditch team. Having to give Ron the keeper position was the most difficult thing Draco had ever had to do. But at least he wasn’t as bad as _Cormac_. What an arse.

Not bothering with an invite, Weasley sat down at their table, right next to Hermione, and looked at her expectantly. Hermione’s eyes darted between her textbook and her parchment, fully ignoring Weasley. The two of them had a pact: he was her official cockblock because that’s what friends do for each other.

“What do you want, Weasel?” Draco asked, quill paused over the finishes of his essay.

“Stay out of this, Malfoy. It doesn’t concern you.”

“Seeing as you sat down at a table I was already sitting at, I think it does.” Draco held Weasley’s gaze as Hermione diligently continued her work, still doing an amazing job at ignoring Ron’s presence entirely.

“Look, you prat, it’s not up to you who she gets to talk to.”

“Right. Because Hermione ignoring you obviously means she is just waiting for your attention.”

“Could be worse. She could be hopelessly in love with a rival of hers and act like it’s a huge secret.” Draco froze. Hermione’s eyes shot up to meet his and they shared a moment. Did Weasley know? If Weasley knew...then that meant Potter probably knew.

“Yeah,” Ron started. “I know. You’ve a crush on Harry. It’s painfully obvious. Don’t worry. He doesn’t know. Yet. And I won’t tell him. All I ask is that you stay out my relationships and I’ll stay out of yours.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You sure you got sorted into the right house, Weasley?”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

They both held the other’s gaze for a moment, the tension palpable. Hermione then broke in.

“Ronald Weasley, the reason I always have Draco sending you away is because I want him to. You don’t have a chance with me. Stop trying. Thank you, but don’t threaten my friend because you can’t handle that you have an unrequited crush on me.”

If Draco hadn’t been taught better as a child, his jaw would have dropped. That was fucking cold.

“Fine,” Ron said, casually, standing. “Hermione, if you want to stand by that, then that’s alright. But if you change your mind...you know where to find me.” And with that, he left them alone.

Ancient runes papers abandoned now, they both leaned over the table to whisper at each other.

“How does he know?” Hermione asked.

“Who cares! Do you think he’ll tell Potter? And if it’s so obvious, do you think Potter’s put it together on his own?”

Hermione gave him a flat and unimpressed look. “Okay, I know you have rose-colored glasses when it comes to Potter, but even you have to know that he is the most oblivious person ever. And, quite frankly, Ron is fairly oblivious too. Someone had to tell him. The question is who. Between who knows and who would—“

They both straightened up, eyes widening in shock and betrayal. “Pansy,” they said at the same time.

The pair wasn’t able to confront their friend until the next day. They caught her just before she stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast and pulled her into a side hall.

“What’s going on?” Pansy asked, confused.

“So, how are things going with your girlfriend?” Hermione asked.

Pansy perked up, not catching their tone. “Actually, things are going really well with Ginny. The other day we—“

Draco held up a hand. “Did you happen to offhand mention to Ginny that I have a crush on Potter?”

They didn’t need an answer: Pansy gave one with the small shade of pink she turned. “Why?” was all she asked.

“Because her brother— Ron Weasley, you know, Potter’s best friend— knows. Care to comment on that?”

“Draco, I—“

“Don’t even try apologizing!” He took a step forward, his wand already out. “You betrayed me.” Hermione jumped in front of them.

“Okay, let’s calm down. Draco, put your wand away.”

He did as Hermione asked, muttering “Damn slytherins.”

Pansy half shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t see why you’re freaking out about it. What’s the worst that could happen if he tells Potter?”

Draco’s eyes near bugged out of his head. _“What’s the worst that could happen?”_ Then, he just started sputtering, not even sure how to dignify that with a response. How could she not foresee the absolute _train wreck_ that would be?

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You can’t possibly still be using inter-house relations as an excuse, are you? I’m dating Ginny and literally no one cares.”

“Yes, but you can Ginny haven’t been obvious rivals for the last five and a half years. Harry and I have been practically hexing each other every day since we met. Do you have any idea what that would do to his reputation?”

“His reputation? You don’t care about yours?”

Draco straightened his back. “I know who I am, thank you very much, and I don’t need anyone else’s input on that. You Slytherins, however, don’t seem to understand that concept. He’s fragile.”

Now, Pansy took an angry step forward. “So are you calling me fragile? I’m a Slytherin.”

Once more, Hermione held up her hands to stop them. “Could you two stop bickering for one moment? What are we going to do about Ron?”

They both turned to look at her. “Oh, so he’s _Ron_ now?” Pansy asked.

“Why are you so upset?” Draco countered. “You’re dating his sister.”

“That doesn’t mean I like him!”

 _“Will you two shut up?”_ They both turned to face Hermione again.

“How do we make sure Ron doesn’t tell Potter?”

Just then, there was a commotion from down the hall. Draco glanced over just in time to see Potter and his friends. He was walking with Weasley and Zabini, practically sauntering in the direction of the other trio.

Potter stopped short when he saw them standing there, his laughter cutting off. Then, a smirk broke out on his face. “Hey, Malfoy,” he drawled.

Draco checked his posture, pointing his nose up in the air. “What do you want, Potter?”

Moving closer, Potter’s smile grew wider, almost predatory. “Oh, nothing,” he said, innocent tone the antithesis of his grin. He got up right next to Draco, coming so he was standing facing Draco’s side. Draco played indifferent but he could barely breathe from the heat of Potter’s presence. “Just wanted to see how pretty boy Malfoy is doing.” Draco could feel Potter’s breath on his neck as he spoke and the low tone of Potter’s voice was unlike anything he had heard from the man before. It made his knees weak.

“You know,” Harry continued, moving to step behind Draco. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Congratulations,” Draco bit. “Glad you figured that one out.”

Harry smirked behind Draco and continued walking around him. “I heard some interesting information and I think it would be in your best interest to—“ Harry was paused by Draco’s other side now and he leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear, quiet enough so Hermione and Pansy couldn’t hear. “Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight.”

Before Draco would react, Potter was sauntering over to his friends and they walked away without another word. Their laughter could be heard in the distance of the halls as Draco turned to his friend, panicking.

“What the fuck was that?” Draco practically yelled.

“What did he say to you?” Hermione asked.

“He told me to meet him in the astronomy tower tonight,” Draco said.

Pansy’s eyes lit up. “Well, you obviously have to go. Weasley must have told him so you have to at least see what could happen.” She paused, digging for something in her pocket before pulling out. a hand mirror and lipstick. Checking in the mirror, she reapplied before snapping the compact shut. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, this lipstick belongs on my girlfriend’s neck.”

She turned and left leaving the Gryffindors alone once more. “So,” Hermione said. “Are you going to go?”

Draco took a deep breath. Pansy was right: he had a need to know what might happen tonight. “Yeah,” Draco said.

The rest of the day was utter hell as a result of the anticipation. All of Potions and all of Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry would stare at Draco and smirk. He nearly exploded a potion as a result. It was just that he could practically _feel_ Potter’s eyes on him. What was possibly going to happen at the astronomy tower tonight?

Draco sat in the Great Hall that night at the Gryffindor table, brooding between Hermione and Pansy. Although, when he began to rant Hermione was the only one who was actually paying attention to him, as Pansy was too busy being infatuated with Ginny who was sitting on the other side of her.

In the middle of Draco’s rant, there was a loud commotion from the other side of the Great Hall. He and Hermione both threw scowls in the direction of the Slytherin table where Weasley was sitting with Potter and Zabini and had just set off something from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes to scare some Hufflepuff girls walking past them. Weasley and Zabini were shrieking with laughter, but Potter crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, his eyes boring into Draco’s.

He turned his back once more with a jolt. What was going to happen tonight?

A moment later, he couldn’t resist checking over his shoulder again. Surely Potter would have stopped staring by now?

Their eyes met immediately and the damn bastard winked.

With a huff, Draco turned back to his dinner. But as much as he tried to forget what just happened, his brain kept playing it on repeat and he found himself blushing profusely, head down and hoping that no one would notice.

It wasn’t long before his resolve cracked and he left the Great Hall. It wasn’t like Harry had given him a time to meet, so he may as well head there now. After all, it was probably a humiliating setup anyway so he may as well get it over.

So he sat down at the top of the tower and peered out over the grounds. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze and tried not to think about Potter. There was no telling what would happen, so he would just have to not think about it. He tried to tell himself it didn’t matter anyway, but he knew it did.

Maybe he should have never come. Maybe this was going to crush him. Maybe this would break his heart.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He stilled his features. Over the years he had learned that bravery was not about being fearless, but rather about acting fearless in the face of what you are sure will wreck you.

He stood and turned just as Potter approached him and he was shocked. Gone was the snide smirk, the classically charismatic features. “Hey,” Potter said, softly.

Confused, Draco responded with a hesitant, “Hi.”

Harry glanced down to his feet for a moment, looking skidding. “I, uh....”

“Why did you ask me here?”

“I actually didn’t think you would come....”

Ah. “So this was another set-up, then?”

“No! No....” Harry began fidgeting with his hands, clearly not knowing what to say when it came time to do away with all the sarcasm and get down to what he was really feeling.

So Draco was going to have to be the brave one here. Even if Harry was the cocky one who had initiated everything.

“I came because I like you, as you already know, and—“

Harry’s head snapped up. “You like me? What do you mean, I already know? I didn’t know!”

Draco’s mind froze. Shit. What was this then? “Don’t play stupid with me, Potter. You asked me up here because Weasley told you.”

Harry’s eyes near bugged out of his head. “Ron knows you like me? So that’s why he was suddenly so supportive....”

“What do you mean, suddenly?” Draco took a step forward, his hesitancy now gone.

“It’s just, I—Well, I’ve kind of liked you for a while now. And he was never all that...accepting. Partly because of how you’re always cock-blocking with Hermione.”

“That’s never gonna happen, by the way. She asked me to cockblock her.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I told him to give it up a long time ago. Anyway, the only reason I was able to have enough confidence to ask you out tonight is because Ron encouraged me to finally.”

Draco blinked, processing. “Wait. Ask me out? Is coming up to the astronomy tower supposed to be a date?”

“No,” Harry said, scandalized. “I’ve got bigger plans than that. You really think this would be it? How am I supposed to wow you enough to convince you date me up at the _astronomy tower?_ No, this was just a test to see if I even had a chance.”

“So Weasley didn’t actually tell you that his sister told him that Pansy told her that I have a crush on you?”

The cocky grin was now back on Harry’s face. “Oh, so it’s a crush now?” He teased.

“Yes, you imbecile. It’s been a crush for years. Why do you think I’m always yelling at you in the halls?”

That shut Harry up. He pressed his lips together, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. “So, I do have a chance then?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

“Good because I have it all planned out for our next Hogsmeade weekend. We can start of by stopping by the....” Draco tuned Harry out, not really caring. He was too shocked by the turn of events. He had come up here tonight worried that he would be humiliated. Instead, Harry was trying to date him. He had said so himself.

“Hey....” Harry’s words faded off and Draco snapped back to reality. “You okay?”

Draco shrugged. “I just...I didn’t think this was how tonight was going to go.” _Shit_ , he thought. _Why did he have to always make things so awkward? Why did he have to draw attention to how they've never really gotten along and--_

"I mean I didn't really, either," Harry admitted. "I was kind of freaking out. As I've said, I've had a crush on you for a while and I had no idea what to do about it. It didn't help that my friends were never supportive."

"Yeah well...mine weren't exactly either," Draco said.

"Well, screw it." Harry smiled at him and it was genuine. "I like you. So, you'll go to Hogsmeade with me? Cause I've thought it through and...I want to try it out. You and me."

Draco didn't hesitate. He didn't need to. He had wanted this for so long, after all. "I'd like that," he said.

"Okay."

A pause hung heavy in the air, neither of them knowing what to say or do. After a moment, Draco decided to just leave. This was too much. "I'll...see you around, then," he said and sort of maybe not quite speed walked past Harry and didn't look back.

Around a bend in the halls, he stopped and pressed his back to the wall, his shaking body giving out beneath him. That was the most nerve wracking thing he had ever done and he hadn't even been the one to ask Harry out! He sat there for a moment, trying to get his smile-ridden self to stand up and go back to Gryffindor tower, but he found that he just needed a moment. A small moment to try and preserve every detail of what had just happened because he had just secured a date with Harry Potter. A man he had had a crush on for _six years._

Eventually he walked through the portrait with a grin near splitting his face in half.

__________

"Holy fucking Merlin's beard dipped in the lake!" Harry crashed down onto one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, directly next to Blaise. "Okay, so, I know you're more in support of this entire thing than Ron is so I'm going to tell you first." He turned and grabbed Blaise by the shoulders, startling him. "I asked him out! I asked Draco out!"

A couple of third years on the other side of the common room turned towards him and giggled and Harry pulled out his wand, a hex at the ready. "Go to your rooms. Now. It's late and you're children and if you tell a word of this to anyone I will make sure you fail every single one of your O.W.L.s next year if it's the last thing I do." The girls scattered without having to be told again.

He turned back to Blaise. "I asked him out!" He yelled again.

Blaise reached up and put his hands atop Harry's on his shoulders, grabbing them and lifting them off of him to pointedly place them back in Harry's lap. "Congrats," he said before reaching back towards the table next to him to grab his book.

"I don't think you quite heard, Zabini," Harry said, using his wand to levitate the book back into its place on the table. "I actually did it. Me. _I_ did it. I've never felt like that before. It was so..." He searched for the right word, not knowing what to say.

"Brave?" Blaise suggested.

Harry threw him a dirty glance and Blaise laughed. "Quite frankly I take offense to that," Harry said. "I'm trying to date a Gryffindor, not become one."

His friend shrugged. "Well, don't they say you are what you eat? By that logic, you'll be a Gryffindor in time."

Harry laughed out loud. "By that logic, Parkinson's blood must run gold by now."

"So when're you gonna tell Ron?" Blaise asked, serious now.

Harry shrugged. This was the part that made him uncomfortable. "I don't know. I mean, he seems so in support of it all of a sudden but then I learned that that's supposedly just because he was told that Draco has a crush on me. I kind of feel like I don't know his actual feelings on it, you know what I mean? And I just...I can't get over how terrifying all of this is. It's like...I want him so bad and I want all of these things with him but there's no way that I'm ever going to have the damn balls to have any of that with him."

Blaise's hand came down on his shoulder, drawing his attention back. "I'm sure Ron'll be fine. And, as for your future with Malfoy, maybe just try and take it one step at a time, yeah? How does that sound?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good. You're right. Thanks, Blaise. I'm gonna head to bed."

Blaise returned the nod and picked up his book as Harry stood and walked off to his room. The next Hogsmeade weekend was in about a week. Who knows how things would play out until then....

__________

Draco found himself blushing almost as dark as his robes in potions class. Potter kept glancing over his shoulder every couple of minutes and it was driving Draco insane. Why was he so damn cute?

For the past week they had been sort of...unsure of how to deal with things. They had kind of danced around each other in an entirely different way than before. Usually they would spot each other in the halls and yell an insult. Now, it was like they both had grown incredibly shy. Draco would try and put himself out there every now and then, throwing out a compliment. In turn, Harry would just smirk at Draco sometimes when they passed in the halls, if only to see Draco turn that deep shade of red--exactly like he was doing right now, the little shit.

So it had been a bit of a back and forth. And Draco was acting like a bloody third year, all giggly and blushy and smiley. Why did Harry make him feel like this? Maybe it was just the prospect of what they were heading into. Harry had asked him on a date, after all.

That made Draco stop in the middle of cutting up the potions ingredients for today's lesson. A date. With Harry Potter.

And it was tomorrow.

He still hadn't figured out what he was going to wear!

Draco glanced across the room, trying to catch Pansy's eye but she was working with some Slytherin girl that Draco recognized but who's name he never bothered to learn. He figured that if he just have her the right kind of 'I'm helpless' look then she would skip her next class to help him pick out an outfit.

Hermione snapped in front of his face, bringing him back to what he was supposed to be doing. He slid the ingredients into the cauldron, watching as it turned a light shade of blue.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, carefully stirring their potion according to the instructions. "I mean, mentally. It's like you haven't been yourself all day."

Draco felt like putting his head into his hands. It's not like she would understand. That's why he wanted to talk to Pansy: she would get him.

"My date with Harry's tomorrow," Draco explained quiet enough that those around them wouldn't hear, especially Ron and Neville who were behind them.

"You're worried about that? It's not until tomorrow. We have more important things to focus on right now like how you forgot to bring out the gillyweed."

Draco checked the board. "Since when do we need gillyweed for this?"

"It's right there," Hermione pointed to the board. Sure enough, instruction number seven was to stir in one dried gillyweed leaf. That was strange; Draco could have sworn he had read the entire board.

He walked off to the store cupboard to fetch it before Hermione yelled at him again.

Leaning against one of the shelves, Draco was confronted by Harry and his classic smirk. It faltered for a small second before his mask of fake confidence was back in its place.

He raised an eyebrow. "There isn't actually any gillyweed in this potion, is there? You messed with the instructions to get me in here."

Harry shrugged, acting innocent but waving his wand in a way that Draco knew would erase incorrect instruction number seven. "I suppose I just wanted to see you," Harry said.

"If you really wanted to talk, you could have just walked up to me and started talking. Or actually have said something any of the numerous times in which we crossed paths in the halls."

Harry shrugged again, but this time it was a little sheepish, a little awkward. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I was just...a little afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, his shoulders coming up towards his ears as his body tensed. "I just...I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

Draco stepped forward, coming close into Harry's personal space. "You know I'm not going to reject you. You don't have anything to worry about. Here, I'll demonstrate." He took another half step forward. "I like how green your eyes are, Harry. And your smile--oh yes, that smile--is gorgeous. Much better than that smirk that you always have." Draco's hand was down by his side and he shifted, his fingers brushing slightly against Harry's palm. He lowered his voice to a whisper, his lips mere inches from Harry's. "And you have really soft hands."

Unable to take it anymore, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that they were finally pulled apart by Hermione. Neither had even noticed her come over to them until she had a hand fisted in the back of Draco's robes and was literally pulling him off of Harry.

She gave him a scandalized look. "Draco!" She chided, but Draco paid no attention to her. He was too busy loving the way that Harry's lips looked like after they had been kissed and the way that he wasn't moving, just staring at Draco like he couldn't process what had just happened but was loving it. It made Draco never want to stop kissing him. Never.

"We have to finish this potion," Hermione said.

Harry blinked, seeming to pull himself out of the daze he was in. He gave a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," he said before slipping past the two of them and back out to the classroom.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Are you serious right now?" He asked. "I was having an amazing time, thank you very much, before you ruined it."

"Yes, well, you're ruining our potion. Come on," She grabbed his sleeve his time and tugged him back over to their cauldron, but his eyes were on Harry the entire way.

__________

After what happened yesterday Harry shouldn't have still felt nervous about this date, but he did. Inexplicably.

He stood in front of his mirror, half dressed. He had to leave in ten minutes! What was he doing! And he hadn't even tried anything with his hair even though he was planning to because Draco was always saying that it looked so messy.

What was he going to do?

It was then that the door opened and his savior entered: Blaise Zabini.

"Potter, having some trouble?"

He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "You have no idea. Draco is such high class, high fashion. My family never really cared about that sort of thing, you know? I don't know anything about fashion! And I'm so worried about this date that I actually fire called my godfather last night for advice. I asked Sirius for advice, Blaise! Do you see how desperate I was? He tried telling me about all of these cool moves I could pull but I'm not confident to do any of those! I can't! And I asked him to not tell my parents but of course what did he do? I got a letter from them this morning when I woke up; they want to know every detail about everything that has happened and does happen. Blaise, this is a mess."

While Harry had been ranting, Blaise had casually gone through his wardrobe, looking for something appropriate for this date. Now, he came to stand next to Harry, holding the clothes out to him. "Put these on. Don't listen to anything Sirius said. Don't overthink it and be ready in three minutes. Draco's already waiting."

Harry took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He could do this. He could do this. He could date Draco Malfoy. It was going to be fine.

When Harry went to meet Draco in front of the school, his heart nearly stopped. He was laughing with his friends and everything about him looked the same as always but something made Harry just realize the weight of all of this.

All of the things of their past were just that: the past. They wouldn't throw hexes at each other in the halls anymore. Maybe they would kiss again like they had yesterday. Everything was so full of possibilities and even though Harry was scared he found himself more excited than anything. In fact, he was practically vibrating with it.

He walked up to Draco, feeling terrified.

His date noticed him in an instant, turning to smile at Harry. "Ready to go?" Draco asked him. Harry gave a nod, not sure if he trusted his voice to speak. "Alright then," Draco said and he offered his arm to Harry. "Lead the way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
